<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satu Dua Tiga Pacaran Semua (?!?!?!?!?) by oyion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195395">Satu Dua Tiga Pacaran Semua (?!?!?!?!?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyion/pseuds/oyion'>oyion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Kim Yerim | Yeri-centric, M/M, Polyamory, confused yeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyion/pseuds/oyion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diketahui: Youngho pacaran dengan Jaehyun</p><p>Ditanyakan: Kok ciumannnya sama Taeyong?</p><p>Jawab: SEO YOUNGHO TUKANG SELINGKUH!</p><p>Atau bagaimana Yeri menghadapi realita bahwa hubungan romantis tidak selalu hanya dua.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satu Dua Tiga Pacaran Semua (?!?!?!?!?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loh?" Youngho mengerutkan keningnya memandang tampang sewot Yeri, "Aku dan Taeyong kan memang pacaran?"</p><p>"APA?!" Yeri memekik. Pena di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh dramatis di atas perkamen sampai tintanya luntur ke mana-mana.</p><p>"Apanya apa?" Tanya Youngho, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan pena Yeri dari atas perkamen dan membersihkan lunturannya. Seratus persen tidak menyadari wajah Yeri yang memucat.</p><p>"GIMANA BISA?!" Yeri memekik lagi. Youngho bersyukur mereka sedang tidak di perpustakaan. Bisa habis dia dimaki-maki dan diusir.</p><p>Yeri tidak rela. Lee Taeyong. Lee Taeyong yang sempurna. Lee Taeyong yang pandai dan baik hati dan suka menolong itu. Masa mau sih pacaran sama kakaknya? Sama Seo Youngho? Yang nyebelin? (Yang juga tinggi, tampan, ramah, dan <em>beater</em> andalan—tapi di mata Yeri kakaknya itu cukup digambarkan dengan satu kata: nyebelin). Yeri cukup tau diri sebenarnya, tau tidak akan cocok disandingkan dengan Taeyong mengingat dia cuma bocah 12 tahun yang (kalau kata Youngho) pertumbuhannya terhenti sejak dua tahun lalu makanya Yeri pendek (<em>fun size</em> kalo kata Ten—sesama makhluk <em>smol</em> harus saling membela), Yeri juga tidak pintar-pintar amat. Sejauh ini juga bakatnya nampaknya cuma satu: bikin kakaknya emosi.</p><p>Tapi Donghyuck, adiknya, lebih jago kalau soal bikin Youngho emosi.</p><p>Jadi ya Yeri sebenernya gini aja. Medioker.</p><p>TAPI INI LEE TAEYONG LOH.</p><p>"Kenapa gak bisa?" Youngho malah balas bertanya.</p><p>Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan cuma perihal betapa sempurnanya Lee Taeyong dan betapa tidak cocoknya ia disandingkan dengan makhluk bertungkai panjang (kepanjangan!) macam Youngho ini. Tapi juga karena:</p><p>"<em>But you're dating Jaehyun!</em>" Kali ini Yeri tidak memekik, tapi mendesis. Tidak percaya kalau kakaknya ini ular juga, mungkin cerita kakaknya dulu soal dia nyaris dijebloskan ke sarang ular oleh <em>sorting hat</em> adalah benar adanya. Jaehyun sudah manis begitu masa diduakan dengan Taeyong sih?!</p><p>"Oh itu." Youngho menyahuti dengan kalem sambil membuka-buka buku di hadapannya.</p><p>"Iya itu!"</p><p>"Hmm..." Youngho menanggapi seadanya, "Tar juga kalo udah gede ngerti kok."</p><p>"APA?!" Yeri kembali memekik.</p><p>Kecil-kecil begini, walau masih 12 tahun begini Seo Yerim sudah sadar pentingnya kesetiaan dalam hubungan. Sadar betapa buruk dan bahayanya selingkuh. Dan perselingkuhan bukanlah hal yang bisa dimengerti dan dimaklumi apapun keadannya! (Ternyata curi-curi baca Witch Weekly dan majalah muggle cosmopolitan serta menonton opera sabun di televisi ada gunanya juga).</p><p>Youngho sudah malas menanggapi agaknya, jadi ia cuma melirik adiknya sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya, "Kalau dalam sepuluh menit esaimu belum selesai ku tinggal ya."</p><p>Yeri megap-megap, inginnya mengomeli kakaknya dan memberi ceramah soal pentingnya kesetiaan dalam hubungan tapi juga tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di kelas kosong begini. Jadi Yeri buru-buru menyambar penanya dan kembali menulis.</p><p>Dasar ular, pikir Yeri.</p><p>***</p><p>"MALES AH!" Pekikan Yeri meramaikan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Tangan kecilnya meremat-remat tangan Youngho yang sedang menangkup pipinya agar segera lepas.</p><p>Youngho merengut, "Masa kakak sendiri tanding ga ditonton? Mark saja nonton."</p><p>Ya Mark kan satu dari sekian banyak penyihir yang gila quidditch. Yeri kan anti-mainstream! Yeri maunya kabur ke dapur saja dan makan kue. Lagipula orang waras mana sih yang rela dingin-dingin nonton quidditch? Bukan Yeri yang jelas.</p><p>"Adikmu banyak ya. Ada aku. Ada Mark yang bahkan sudah duluan ke lapangan, dan Donghyuck yang sudah pasti nonton walaupun dia dukung Slytherin. Hilang satu gak bakal berasa deh."</p><p>"Mana bisa," Youngho menggumam, mengunyel-unyel pipi Yeri sampai puas dan mengabaikan protes yang bersangkutan. "Pokoknya harus nonton."</p><p>Protes Yeri makin kencang begitu kakaknya meng-<em>accio</em> mantelnya. Lalu Yeri diangkat dan <em>disampirkan</em> ke pundak dan dibawa keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Ya Yeri tau badannya kecil. Dan memang masih kecil juga. Yeri juga tau kakaknya ini tinggi besar dan kuat tapi ya gak gini juga dong.</p><p>"SEO YOUNGHO!" Teriakan Yeri menggema sepanjang koridor, tinju-tinju penuh tenaga sudah Yeri layangkan pada bagian tubuh Youngho manapun yang bisa dijangkau olehnya.</p><p>"Ku turunkan tapi nonton ya." Youngho mulai membujuk dan bernegosiasi. Tapi Yeri menolak segala bentuk negosiasi dengan Youngho.</p><p>Sampai sejumput rambut warna pink muncul di penglihatannya.</p><p>Siapa lagi yang punya rambut pink di seantero Hogwarts jika bukan Lee Taeyong?</p><p>Sirine imajiner di kepala Yeri sudah ngiung-ngiung tanda bahaya. Mana bisa ia dilihat oleh Taeyong dalam keadaan seperti ini? Mana bisa?! Mau jadi apa <em>image</em> Yeri di mata Taeyong nanti?!</p><p>"Halo Yeri."</p><p>Haduh mampus.</p><p>"TURUNIN CEPET!" Yeri memekik lagi, lalu mencubit lengan Youngho sampai ia meringis kesakitan lalu pegangannya pada Yeri terlepas dan Yeri jatuh dengan tidak elit ke lantai.</p><p>Tapi tentu saja Taeyong yang baik hati membantunya berdiri, tidak seperti Youngho yang masih merengut sambil usap-usap lengan.</p><p>"Yeri mau nonton quidditch juga?" Tanya Taeyong</p><p>Yeri kembali megap-megap, "Oh ehm itu... hmmmm..."</p><p>"MAU KOK!" Youngho yang menjawab, "Mau banget ya kan Yerm?"</p><p>Yeri tentu saja menyadari senyum kejam Youngho. Tapi Yeri terdesak!</p><p>"Hah enggak! Gak—hmph?!" Yeri melotot begitu tangan besar Youngho menutupi mulutnya.</p><p>"Mau kok. Mau kan? Ya kan? Adik ku sayang? Seo Yerim?" Youngho kembali menyeringai, "Nih pake mantel dulu ya, oke?" Youngho menyampirkan mantel yeri yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke bahu Yeri dan melilit leher Yeri dengan <em>scarf</em> dengan warna khas Gryffindor.</p><p>Sementara Yeri masih memelototi kakaknya, Taeyong hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah Yeri dan Youngho.</p><p>"Nah sana ke lapangan sama Taeyong." Youngho mendorong Yeri ke arah Taeyong, "Digandeng, Tae. Kalo dia bandel kabur, di-<em>petrificus</em> saja lalu angkat bawa ke lapangan."</p><p>"MANA BISA BEGITu uh..." Yeri, tentunya, ingin ngamuk. Tapi tidak jadi begitu tangannya benar-benar digandeng oleh Taeyong. Suara Yeri memelan seiring tangannya digenggam oleh Taeyong. Hasrat mengamuknya pada Youngho pelan-pelan memudar, karena otaknya sibuk mencerna fakta kalau dia digandeng Taeyong.</p><p>Yeri.</p><p>Digandeng.</p><p>Taeyong.</p><p>"Yuk, Yeri." Taeyong menarik tangan Yeri pelan. Yeri yang masih bengong dan kaget hanya mampu menurut saja.</p><p>"Jangan kabur oke? Duduk sama Mark aja ya nanti?" Youngho mengecup kening Yeri lalu melambai pada Taeyong, "Duluan ya. Daaah."</p><p>Youngho lalu berlari sepanjang koridor. Sudah telat memang dia sebenarnya, timnya sudah berangkat dari tadi tapi Youngho tertahan di ruang rekreasi karena membujuk Yeri.</p><p>"Youngho tunggu!" Ujar Taeyong, lalu berlari kecil mendekati Youngho, Yeri tentu saja mau tidak mau ikut lari juga karena tangannya yang masih digandeng Taeyong.</p><p>"Kenapa?" Tanya Youngho begitu ia dan Taeyong sudah berhadap-hadapan.</p><p>Yeri memerhatikan Taeyong yang tersenyum, berjinjit sedikit lalu mencium bibir kakaknya sekilas dan membisikkan <em>good luck</em>.</p><p>"EW!" Yeri menggunakan tangan yang tidak digenggam oleh Taeyong untuk menutup matanya. "<em>GROOOOOSS</em>."</p><p>Bukan. Bukan ciumannya yang bikin jijik. Tapi fakta kalau kakaknya dengan tidak tau malu selingkuh di depannya begini. Benar-benar ya kakaknya ini. Liat saja nanti Yeri akan mengadu habis-habisan pada Jaehyun.</p><p>L i h a t s a j a.</p><p>Yeri diantarkan sampai bertemu Mark di tribun oleh Taeyong, lalu dititipkan dan diberi pesan supaya Yeri tidak kabur, sementara Taeyong bergabung dengan murid Ravenclaw lainnya. Yeri masih manyun-manyun saja waktu diajak Mark naik. Sementara Yukhei yang senantiasa <em>clueless</em> memandang bingung pada yeri.</p><p>"Kenapa Yerm?" tanya Yukhei</p><p>"Jangan banyak nanya deh!" Yeri menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal lalu duduk di paling ujung tribun. Ngambek berat dia. Digandeng Taeyong sepanjang menara Gryffindor sampai ke lapangan ternyata tidak berefek banyak pada suasana hatinya. Masih sebal Yeri harus nonton quidditch dingin-dingin begini ya ampun. Pokoknya selesai nanti Yeri harus mengendap ke dapur minta kue dan cokelat panas spesial pakai marshmallow.</p><p>Yukhei yang baru saja dibentak Yeri tentu saja bingung. Memandang penuh tanya pada Mark tapi Mark juga cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Rumit memang keluarganya ini. Gak kakak gak adik semuanya hobi berantem.</p><p>"Lagi dapet ya?" Yukhei, si polos itu bertanya dengan lempengnya.</p><p>Yeri yang masih murka jadi semakin murka.</p><p>"WONG YUKHEI!" Yeri menjerit, mengacungkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Yukhei.</p><p>"YERM!" Minhyung menarik tangan Yeri yang teracung, "Udah-udah."</p><p>Jeritan Yeri tadi berhasil menarik perhatian seisi tribun yang untungnya kebanyakan senior Gryffindor yang sudah hapal kelakuan kakak beradik Seo plus seekor Lee ini. Sementara Mark sedang berusaha keras membujuk Yeri untuk menurunkan tongkatnya dan duduk manis menonton pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai.</p><p>Pertandingan berjalan dengan membosankan. Yeri tidak ngerti-ngerti amat soal quidditch walaupun kakak dan adiknya gila quidditch semua. Ketertarikannya pada quidditch yang sudah minim, jadi semakin minim sejak taun lalu, pertama kalinya ia nonton quidditch di Hogwarts. Yeri pikir akan seru-seru menyenangkan, taunya ia malah nangis histeris melihat Youngho kelibas bludger dan jatuh bebas dari sapunya.</p><p>Hm. Gak lagi-lagi yeri nonton quidditch.</p><p>Tapi gimana.</p><p>Kepalang basah begini.</p><p>Yeri pasrah saja menonton sambil diam-diam berharap kalau kakaknya tidak kenapa-napa. Nyebelin gitu juga Yeri tetap akan stres sendiri kalau Youngho mulai aneh-aneh. Aneh-aneh.</p><p>Seperti misalnya</p><p>Menduakan pacarnya.</p><p>Hm.</p><p>Diam-diam Yeri mulai menyusun rencana untuk bicara dengan Jaehyun nanti, mau lapor kalo Jaehyun yang baik hati ternyata diselingkuhi oleh Youngho. Yeri tidak habis pikir kenapa Youngho bisa-bisanya mengaku pada Yeri kalau ia menduakan Jaehyun dengan Taeyong, dan berani-beraninya ciuman dengan Taeyong di depan Yeri. Mungkin mitos tipisnya batas keberanian dan kebodohan pada anak-anak Gryffindor ini memang benar adanya.</p><p>Pertandingan quidditch masih berlangsung sampai entah menit keberapa, Yeri sudah semakin bosan, semakin lapar, dan semakin emosi. Lihat saja nanti setelah pertandingan selesai, Yeri akan menyeret Jaehyun (kalau mampu) ke dapur lalu makan kue dan Yeri akan membeberkan dosa-dosa kakaknya. Huh!</p><p>Setelah nyaris dua jam, pertandingan akhirnya selesai, <em>snitch </em>berhasil ditangkap oleh Jaehyun selaku <em>seeker</em> Gryffindor. Yeri merinding melihat bagaimana kakaknya langsung meluncur ke arah Jaehyun lalu memberikan pelukan dan ciuman padahal dua-duanya masih melayang di udara dan ditonton seisi sekolah. Melihat itu, Yeri bergegas berdiri, hendak turun tribun agar bisa mencegat Jaehyun sendirian nanti, tapi sayangnya keburu ditahan Mark."Mau ke mana? Belom selesai!"</p><p>"Udah selesai? Kan udah ditangkep <em>snitch</em>nya?" Ujar Yeri, menepis tangan Mark lalu berlari turun tribun. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk melapor pada Jaehyun hari ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, pokoknya harus hari ini! Yeri sudah muak melihat Youngho yang seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali, malah pamer kemesraan dengan Jaehyun di depan seisi Hogwarts padahal belum ada dua jam yang lalu dia jelas-jelas ciuman dengan Taeyong di hadapan Yeri.</p><p>Yeri berlari sekuat tenaga sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik tim Gryffindor yang mulai bubar setelah tadi sorak-sorai merayakan kemanangan dan menyoraki kemesran Youngho dengan Jaehyun. Sayangnya nih, sayangnya, Jaehyun tidak berjalan sendirian, melainkan dirangkul oleh Youngho, yang tentu saja membuat segalanya makin rumit karena bagaimana caranya Yeri bisa mengadu kalau kakaknya itu menempel pada Jaehyun?</p><p>Tapi oooooh???</p><p>Gimana kalau... Yeri... sekalian saja mengadu di depan Youngho, dan di depan timnya sekalian? Biar malu! Biar kapok! Hmmm rencana bagus, pikir Yeri. Ketika jarak antara Yeri dan Jaehyun mulai dekat, Yeri bersiap untuk meneriakan nama Jaehyun. Baru saja Yeri buka mulut, sudah keduluan, ada orang lain yang memanggil Jaehyun. Dengan suara yang Yeri hapal sekali. Refleks, Yeri menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Taeyong yang berlari dari arah kanan.</p><p>Ha! Menarik! Sekarang semua pihak lengkap! Yang selingkuh, yang diselingkuhin, dan selingkuhannya. Yeri menyeringai puas.</p><p>Tapi loh…</p><p>kok...</p><p>Langkah Yeri melambat begitu melihat reaksi Jaehyun pada panggilan Taeyong. Jaehyun berhenti berjalan, menoleh pada Taeyong lalu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, lengkap dengan senyum bahagia dan lesung di pipinya. Sementara Taeyong mempercepat larinya dan meloncat,</p><p>Yeri ulang,</p><p>MELONCAT ke pelukan Jaehyun, lalu mencium bibir Jaehyun.</p><p>Semuanya terjadi di depan Yeri.</p><p>Dan di depan Youngho.</p><p>Tapi Youngho bukannya marah, malah tertawa lalu mengusak-usak rambut Taeyong.</p><p>'??????????'</p><p>Begitu kira-kira isi kepala Yeri sekarang.</p><p>Yeri akhirnya berhenti berlari untuk memberi waktu pada otaknya supaya bisa mencerna dan memahami pemandangan di depannya ini. Apa jangan-jangan Jaehyun juga selingkuh? Tapi kenapa selingkuh terang-terangan begini, sih? Ini hubungan macam apa sebenarnya? Yeri tidak paham. Tapi proses memahaminya tersendat karena eksistensi dirinya di situ disadari oleh Youngho.</p><p>"Loh Yeri? Ngapain di sini? Mark mana?" Youngho langsung berjalan mendekati Yeri begitu menyadari keberadaan adiknya.</p><p>Yeri cuma bisa megap-megap lalu bergantian menunjuk Youngho, Jaehyun, dan Taeyong yang sudah turun dari gendongan Jaehyun.</p><p>"Apa sih?" Tanya Youngho lagi, bingung melihat kelakuan adiknya. Jaehyun dan Taeyong pun sama bingungnya, bergantian menatap satu sama lain dan Yeri.</p><p>"Kalian...?" Yeri bingung bagaimana mau melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ternyata baca puluhan edisi tabloid dan menonton ratusan episode opera sabun tidak membantu sama sekali dalam memahami hubungan ini.</p><p>"Oh..." Ujar Youngho. Menepuk jidatnya lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Dibilangin, tar juga ngerti kalo udah gede."</p><p>"Udah gede!" Sanggah Yeri. "Tapi... gak ngerti...?"</p><p>“Udah gede apaan?” Youngho meletakan tangan besarnya di puncak kepala Yeri, “Masih kecil gini.”</p><p>Yeri merengut, melirik Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang berdiri di belakang Youngho, “Kalian…” Yeri menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, “KALIAN SALING SELINGKUH YA?!”</p><p>…</p><p>……</p><p>“Hah?” Adalah respon pertama yang Yeri dapat dari Jaehyun.</p><p>“Kalian bertiga!” Yeri menunjuk ketiganya dengan tangan kecilnya, “Saling selingkuh! Ya kan?!”</p><p>“Saling selingkuh…” Kali ini Taeyong yang merespon, “Saling… selingkuh?”</p><p>“Yerm.” Youngho menangkup pipi Yeri dengan kedua tangannya, “Kurang-kurangin baca tabloid gosip, ya? Kami bertiga gak saling selingkuh, tapi saling pacaran, gak ada yang selingkuh.” Ujar Youngho.</p><p>“Tapi… tapi kok bertiga…” Yeri masih tidak mengerti, di kepalanya yang namanya hubungan romantis pasti berdua, lebih dari itu maka salah satunya adalah selingkuhan.</p><p>“Ya mau berdua belas juga boleh, Yerm.” Youngho memberi remasan pada pipi Yeri, “Dah ah dibilangin ntar juga ngerti kalo udah gede.”</p><p>
  <em>Hih.</em>
</p><p>Merasa tidak akan mendapat penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Youngho (ya apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari kakaknya itu), Yeri beralih pada Taeyong. Dengan langkah tegas ia menghampiri Taeyong dan berdiri di hadapannya.</p><p>“Jelasin!” Ujarnya.</p><p>Tapi bukan jawaban, yang didapatnya malah ledakan tawa dari Jaehyun dan Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong menarik napas dalam-dalam, “Kami bertiga memang pacaran, Yeri. Seperti yang Youngho bilang tadi, mau pacaran sampai berdua belas juga boleh.”</p><p>Mata Yeri memicing mendengar penjelasan Taeyong, “Kalian bohongin aku ya?!”</p><p>“Enggak!” Jawab Taeyong buru-buru, “Enggak, beneran kok. Namanya hubungan <em>polyamory</em>, aku pacaran dengan Jaehyun dan Youngho, mereka berdua juga saling pacaran, kami semua tahu kalau kami saling berhubungan, gak ada yang selingkuh.”</p><p>“Po-ly-a-mo-ry…” Ulang Yeri, di dalam kepalanya ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk mencari tau lebih lengkap soal istilah tersebut, “Jadi kalian gak ada yang selingkuh?”</p><p>Ketiganya mengangguk.</p><p>“Oke.” Ujar Yeri, namun matanya menyipit melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong, “Beneran?”</p><p>“Beneran, Yerm. Aku sama Taeyong gak nyelingkuhin Youngho, kok.” Ujar Jaehyun.</p><p>“Oh enggak, aku khawatir aja tadinya sama kalian… mau-maunya kalian dijadiin selingkuhan sama Youngho.”</p><p>“Oy!”  Jerit Youngho sementara tawa Jaehyun dan Taeyong meledak lagi.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><em>Fast forward</em> empat tahun kemudian, Yeri sudah enam belas tahun, sudah gede. Ia sedang selonjoran di ruang rekreasi sambil mencuri dengar bisik-bisik antara Mark, Yukhei, dan Jaemin. Jaemin naksir Jeno, katanya. Tapi Jaemin juga naksir Renjun. <em>Hmm. </em>Jaemin sudah cukup dekat dengan Jeno, sudah beberapa kali kencan juga, tapi kabar terakhir katanya Jeno juga menaruh hati pada Renjun. Renjun? Respon Renjun pada Jaemin dan Jeno nampak sama, sehingga Jaemin bingung apakah ia harus mengejar Jeno, mengejar Renjun, atau merelakan Jeno dengan Renjun.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm… ah… adik-adik kecil ku yang naif. </em>
</p><p>“Aku punya solusi.” Yeri mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lalu duduk di depan Jaemin, memandang kedua matanya dengan serius, “Namanya hubungan <em>polyamory</em>.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngablu lezgo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>